


Hope for You [Tease]

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst, F/M, Humor, M/M, Male ships, Smut, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease
Summary: This is the story of your relationship with Jung Hoseok: with the ups and downs that come with it.





	1. Ad(o)orable

Summer was finally over, and the new semester had just begun. You hadn’t even looked over all of your classes yet, and it still gave you butterflies to think of all of the work you would have to complete. But that wasn’t all that you butterflies. Your heart was pounding continuously hard in your chest, and it wasn’t the almost 20 minute walk it took you to get to your building. No, the reason was simple. The guy you had been talking to, someone who you hadn’t exactly, officially in person met yet was going to share a class with you. Despite that the physical meeting of you both had yet to happen, you still seemed to know quite a bit about the boy, Jung Hoseok. As much as you could possibly tell on the internet anyway.

Jung Hoseok was someone that you had happened to meet on a forum for one of your computer classes. The department encouraged every student to meet those who were also struggling with why they had chosen this major. And being a girl didn’t help that much either. Your original goal was to meet some people who would have the same classes as you and meet up for some study sessions and slowly die together. That was when you saw the post he had made:

“ Hey. I’m Hoseok! I’m a third year computer science major, really focusing on coding. Mainly html, making websites and all of that…”

The rest of the post he was explaining what he wanted to do, a few side projects he was on and a couple of the classes he had signed up for already. He seemed well versed in that specific area of coding and as it turned out, you were also enjoying that part more than any of the other ones. So you decided to comment back, expressing similar thinking. And from there it was a back and forth conversation in the comments until you received a private message.

Hey! It’s Hoseok!

Oh hey! I didn’t even realize that we had over 100 comments on your one post! I think the admin for the forum would’ve eventually kicked us off with all of the notifications he must have had.

Without a doubt. He’s actually one of my friends, and he messaged me that, and I quote, “If you don’t switch to a message, I will be looking to ban your IP for as long as I can.” I couldn’t take that risk, so here I am!

He ended his last message with a couple of dorky emoticons and you couldn’t help but laugh. While it was great to talk to someone who seemed so hopeful for his major, it did, however, give you the motivation to add one of the newer and harder classes being offered. And it wasn’t one that many had signed up for yet.

As soon as you hit the [FINISH] button for registration, you sent him a message with the news. Hoseok seemed ecstatic, because he was in the same class, during the same time.

__

Honestly, it was like a dream come true. Not to mention, Hoseok was incredibly handsome by what you could tell of his photos. Not long after the first initial contact, you were scouring through all of his photos to really see what he looked like. His Facebook was littered with ridiculous selcas and his gorgeous smile. Have we mentioned his smile? It’s like a million suns beaming down on you with warmth and happiness. He kept his hair dark and natural, but pushed out of his face. The way his eyes crinkled into adorable crescents, it didn’t come as a surprise when you found yourself falling for the younger. Especially when he seemed to share an almost similar interest in you.

Your conversations, so far, had been relatively innocent, nothing straying from safe topics. But that didn’t stop you from running a hand to your intimate regions with his face on your mind. Eventually the messages strayed from online to texts. Waiting until you both were back was annoying and frustrating sometimes (at least to you they were). So you plucked up the courage and gave him your number. Not two minutes later, of anxiously pacing your room, did your phone go off.

“From: Unknown Number (xxx) xxx-xxxx

Hey. : ) It’s Hoseok.

The message was followed by a smiling selca of Hoseok and you squealed so loud, your roommate came barreling into your room, once long, dark hair, now a blonde choppy bob, with a metal baseball bat in hand.

“What’s wrong?! Who’s in here?!” she screamed, ready to protect her friend. You loved her to pieces, but sometimes she was too much. When the coast seemed clear (you can never too safe, she said), her boyfriend, Yoongi, with sleep still in his eyes, grabbed her from the waist and pulled her back to the other side of the apartment.

You giggled and smiled to yourself, adoring your best friend for being there for you. Now how to tell her that you’re falling for someone who you had never met!

But, regardless, you had your phone in hard, ready to text back with a smile on your face.

For weeks during the hot months of the summer, you were talking to Hoseok. If anyone would have seen the grin on your face, they would have thought that it was your boyfriend making you smile. And as much as you wanted that to be the case, the gap between you and your crush still seemed so wide.

“Are you still talking to him?” Your roommate asked, taking a rather large sip from her smoothie. A second later, she was clutching her head, most likely with brain freeze. Impatient as ever.

“Will you slow down? And what does it matter if she is still talking to him or not?” If anyone was perfect for your roommate, it was Yoongi. They had met in their biology lab during their sophomore year. She constantly complained about how lazy he was and how she couldn’t stand him. Right after the midterm, with her favorite drink in hand, he asked her to dinner. The rest is history. The way they meshed together was astounding and you were grateful for a friend like him in your life.

“Thank you. And yes, I still am. It’s not like its super serious. Hoseok and I really just talk here and there. We’re not dating or at least going to,” you retorted. Yoongi about coughed up half of his smoothie from hearing this.

“Wait. Hoseok, as in Jung Hoseok?” He whispered/shouted. His normally squinty eyes were rather large, and it was a whole new sight of him that you hadn’t seen before. “Could it be that you are the girl he’s been talking about nonstop?” His little smirk was evil, and you know that he wouldn’t fork up information that easily. At least not without some sort of payment.

“Yes that’s him, and what do you know and what do you want, Yoongi?” you asked, leaning forward with full interest. You were willing to do just about anything at this point, especially if Hoseok had been talking about you in a positive manner.

He leaned forward too, but not without wrapping an arm around your roommate. She looked utterly confused, sipping on her drink with shifty eyes. He leaned towards your ear and asked a simple request. Leave the apartment for a few hours for the next couple of nights so he could make your roommate as scream as loud as possible. You grimaced after hearing this but agreed none the less.

“Alright, well, he’s actually a good buddy of mine. We play basketball with a few of our friends on Sundays.”

This was vital information. “Min Yoongi, you better tell me all about him.” In a hasty excuse of love you would say, you grabbed at his collar, ready for a fight if needed, but your roommate slapped your hand away before you caused a scene. The gesture was light and playful, but you knew she was extremely territorial. She was small, yes, but she wasn’t afraid to protect what was hers, even your friendship with you.

Yoongi placed a simple kiss on her cheek, patter her leg in assurance and took his time telling you more about Hoseok.

–

The following Sunday you were sitting in your room, folding your laundry and waiting for a text from Hoseok. He had something going on with his friends that was going to take up a good portion of the day, so you decided to take a little bit of time for yourself before your roommate came home.

With clothes finally put away, you were about to make yourself comfortable on your bed with your laptop and some Netflix when your phone began ringing. A heavy sigh escaped your lips, and with a popping of your joints, you made your way into the living room to get your phone. But once you saw that it was Yoongi, you immediately answered. You were worried that something might have happened to your roommate, considering how rare it was for him to contact you.

“Yoongi, is everything alright? Did something happen to-?”

But then a voice you didn’t recognize said your name. You were sure that it wasn’t Yoongi, but who was it?

“Hey. It’s me….” Still, nothing came to mind.

“Come on, take a guess.” His voice sounded like it was velvety soft, and regardless if it was someone you didn’t know, you wouldn’t mind to hear him say your name once more.

“Haha,” he chuckled, “alright, I’ll tell you. It’s Hoseok.”

And your world just seemed to fade into this bright light when you realized it was your crush, the guy you had met online, Jung Hoseok. Calling you. And saying your name.

“You still there?” he said, his voice full of curiosity.

Speak dammit! “Yes! I’m here. Sorry about that.” You laughed awkwardly. So smooth.

“Ah! That’s better! When Yoongi had mentioned your name today, I almost couldn’t believe that it was you. I stole his phone and decided to give you a call. I figured you were more likely to answer his than mine right now, but I’m really glad you did. It’s nice to finally hear a voice to match a face as beautiful as yours.”

Is he flirting right now? He’s flirting. He called you beautiful.

You could feel yourself flush from his words, and jesus, your heart just wouldn’t slow down.

“Th-Thank you,” you squeaked, embarrassed at how easily your voice cracked. First time talking to him and you already felt like a fool. You were about to ask what he was going, but it was soon interrupted by his friends screaming at him to get off the phone.

 

“Hey, I have to go now, but do you mind if I call you later tonight? I don’t know what time I’ll actually get home. But I’d really like to actually talk to you.” Hoseok’s voice was so delicate and smooth; it really did make your heart flutter, but your body melt like chocolate.

 

“Yeah,” you heard yourself say. A sudden rush of confidence took off in your body. “I want to talk to you too.”

You heard Hoseok release a happy sigh, like he was holding his breath. “Ah, good. I’m glad to hear that. I’ll text you and let you know when I get back home.” You smiled softly to yourself and gave a hum of confirmation.

__

Later that night you were laying down, with your roommate sitting at the end of your bed. She was going on about her day, how she was planning on surprising Yoongi with a new pair of lingerie.

“Hey! Are you even listening to me? I know that you’re waiting for Ho-“ she started, but quickly stopped in the middle of her sentence when your phone started to ring.

“Get out.” And with an unintentional push, she fell off the bed with a thump. Your roommate just grumbled as she crawled out of your room and shut the door behind her. As quickly as the call came, you answered.

“Hello?” You asked with a light voice, trying to hide your excitement.

“Hey. How was your day?” Hoseok said, with a bit of shuffling going on in the background.

“It was good. Just a really lazy day. What are you even doing? It sounds like you’re going through a tunnel.”

You waited patiently for Hoseok to respond, but when you heard a slight groan, your cheeks instantly blushed. What on earth was he doing?

“Ah. Sorry, I’m just trying to make myself comfortable. I just got out of the shower. Man, I’m tired and sore. Noona, come rub my back.” He said with mock whining. This was also the first time he had called you Noona and it didn’t help to cool down your nether regions after that groan.

“Oh, haha,” you laughed, trying to play off how nervous you were, “I’m sure you’re fine. Just smile and you’ll make yourself feel better.”

You heard Hoseok groan again, but like a child now, “I do feel better already. I’m talking to you and that alone makes me smile.”

You really tried to muffle your laughter, but you couldn’t help it. “God, you’re such a cheese ball.”

“Yeah, but you like it.” And that you do.

__

It was finally August, and your conversations with Hoseok didn’t dwindle down at all. He sent countless selcas and adorable little videos and you finally worked the courage up to send a few yourself. Each time you received one back from him, there was this look in his eyes that you quite honestly couldn’t make heads or tails of.

You were getting ready to go to a local water park with your roommate, Yoongi had a family event going on and you did as Hoseok, but he couldn’t make it either.

“You’ll have fun today!”

“Yeah I will. But I was hoping I could finally meet you.” The topic hadn’t been touched on too much, just that the two of you had a class together and that was it. Subconsciously, you bit your lip. “Hoseok, when am I going to get to actually meet you?”

“Soon. I hope. But most likely when school starts. I’m trying to move right now, and I’m just a little busy. But I’ll make it up to you. How about ice cream on me?”

I’d love to eat ice cream off you.

“Yeah. That sounds great..” You really wanted to believe him, but it’s been a couple of months now, and while the two of you have common friends, your paths still hadn’t crossed yet. Maybe he wanted to keep you a secret.

“Cheer up. Call me later on, okay?” His voice sounded a little guilty and that did make you feel better, but sometimes it just wasn’t enough.

–

Finally after getting back with your roommate, you were ready to just sleep. You dropped your phone on the couch and made your way to your bedroom. You came out to find that your roommate had taken your phone and snapped a photo of you.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” You screeched, jumping for the phone. But she was too fast. She quickly ran into her bedroom and locked the door.

“I’m doing you a favor. You look tan, and wet, and beautiful and Hoseok is going to see!”

At those words, you started kicking the door. Hoseok would probably be disgusted by the image of you still in your bathing suit.

“If he stops talking to me, you’re dead.” A soft ping could be heard through the door. “I like steak and potatoes by the way. You should see what he said!”

“I will not take you to dinner, now give me my phone!” Out of nowhere, the door opened up and her hand shot through the crack. She dropped the phone in your hands and shut the door once more.

You hastily rushed to see what the picture looked like, as well as his response. And you had to admit, you did look good. The sun barely kissed your skin, giving it a healthy glow as well as your hair looked having and just a bit curly too.

But you weren’t prepared for the message that you got back.

Are you trying to turn me on?

That came out of nowhere and you rushed to explain yourself.

Sorry about that! My roommate was just trying to tease me.

The couple of minutes that took for him to respond took hours it felt like, but surely, enough the ping was heard and you nearly dropped your phone from shock

image  
If so. You succeeded.

Your entire body just lit up and you couldn’t believe that he sent you such a selca. His eyes had that dark look to them again and it only fueled the fire.

Are you saying that I turn you on?

You weren’t sure what had made you respond as such. Nothing sexual had happened like this in your conversations so far. But now..

Yes.

This was his only response. Feeling a little scandalous, you lay on your bed, bathing suit still on, and arched your back so slightly. It gave your body a nice curve, but it stuck out what you had. Before changing your mind, you quickly pressed send.

It took nothing at all for another photo to appear on your phone, but this made your legs quiver with want. His boxers were dark, and there was plenty of light in the room. But the bulge of his cock in them was definitely a sight to see.

image  
Not a second later and your hands were under the hem of your panties, somewhat drenched already.

You were a little opposed to sending a full on nude, but even a little bit of your hip bones, hands still buried, in an obvious fashion and the message was sent.

Nothing came for about 5 minutes, and this made you worry a little bit. To take the anxiety off your mind, you decided to go ahead and finish yourself off. Two fingers deep in your wet pussy, and a finger from your other hand on your clit really did help. Once you were quietly satiated, and cleaned up, you laid your head down on the pillow. Right before your eyes closed, exhaustion finally settling in, a notification illuminated your room.

The photo would have aroused you to a higher extent than earlier, but if you weren’t so tired, a private round two would need to be in order. The photo of the table looked white and it had a little white tint to it. It was clear to see that Hoseok had cum on some counter, and the fact that a couple of soft-core Rated R photos could make him like that, well, it gave you an amazing flutter to every part of your body.

That night you had the best night of sleep.

–

The following day was a Sunday, you were sitting at the table with your roommate enjoying some cold coffee when you received a text message. It was one of the last weekends you would have before school started. Your roommate was running around frantically trying to make sure you both had all of your school supplies. Even a few things for Yoongi. Just as she sat down, your phone went off. You both looked at each other, then to your phones. It couldn’t have been Yoongi because the grouch had come late last night from his family event, was still passed out asleep in your roommate’s bed. The sounds of soft snoring slowly seeped out of her room.

Hey. I just wanted to apologize for last night. I..got a little ahead of myself and I hoped that I didn’t scare you off. I know that school starts this week, and I was wanting to make it up to you. Maybe with dinner?

It was a little precious to see Hoseok so conscious of himself. Right as an infectious grin started to spread, you felt warm breath on your neck.

“So are you going to respond, or what?” Instantly you shot back, almost falling out of your chair.

“Do you mind?” You shrieked, hating that smug grin on your roommate’s face.

“No. I really don’t. But if you don’t say yes, I will get Yoongi to go get Hoseok and bring him here. You know they have basketball today. Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

The idea of seeing Hoseok so soon sounds enticing, but you wanted to do it on your own terms, even if that meant waiting a little bit longer.

“Nah. I’m just going to wait. He wants to meet on the first day of school.” She just shrugged and flipped her blonde hair. “Whatever you say! I’ll let you know how hot Hoseok looks today as he’s sweating. Maybe he’ll even take off his shirt.”

“IF YOU WANT TO LIVE TO GO TO SCHOOL THIS WEEK, YOU’LL STOP TALKING ABOUT THE ATTRACTIVENESS OF ONE OF MY FRIENDS!” Yoongi yelled, voice gruff with sleep.

“AND YOU KNOW I’LL ONLY BOUNCE ON YOUR DICK, BABY.” She returned just as quickly.

It grew a little quiet, afraid that their words would cause a fight, but the most adorable and absolutely unmanly “damn straight” was heard.

The two of you just giggled and smiled, completely unaware of the grinning old man in her bed, happy to be in love.

__

For some reason, the university always made it a thing to start school at the end of the week. Thursday couldn’t come any quicker and with each day that passed (only 3) gave your stomach the jitters. It was still early in the morning. You had woken up way earlier than your alarm. By like 2 hours.

You had finally picked an outfit. A nice grey and crème soft shirt. It hung against your shoulders, giving your body a nice curve but still keeping it relatively tame. Your hair wasn’t wanting to work with you at all and you just weren’t having any of it. The next moment you were barging into your roommate’s room.

“Wake up! And help it. Braid it, chop it off, just do something!” She was currently curled up against Yoongi’s chest, face buried in his neck. You were surprised to see him wearing a shirt this time, but you were also grateful. This wasn’t the first time you had just walked into her room, but 99% of the time Yoongi was most likely naked underneath the sheets.

“You know, there is a thing called knocking,” she muttered, rubbing her face deeper. Even Yoongi curled himself against her, ducking his head and pushing his own face in her chest. Her eyes shot open and pushed him away. Eventually she sat up, sitting on the edge of the bed, rubbing the crust from her eyes.

“And also common courtesy! It’s barely 7 in the morning!” Your roommate threw herself back on the pillows once she saw the time. Yoongi instantly latched on to her, head in chest once again. Instead of fighting it, she gently brushed her fingers through his hair, smiling a little. You felt so odd and out of place seeing this intimate moment between the two. But you were fine with interrupting it. A little cough of the throat had her attention back on you.

“Give me like 30 more minutes and I will fix your hair,” she whispered, not wanting to wake the bear. You only nodded and slowly backed out of the room. The sounds of soft creaking of her bed made you rush to turn some music on or something to drown out the sound.

But 30 minutes on the dot, and she was walking out with a very happy and awake Yoongi.

“Alright, go ahead and sit down. I’ll braid it while it’s wet then we can flat iron it for some waves.” Excited about how it would turn out, you sat down in the floor, tools already sitting out for her.

“So, are you ready to meet the love of your life?” Yoongi asked while pouring himself of black coffee. He grabbed the morning paper and made his way to the couch, wanting to keep out of both of your ways.

“He’s not the love of my life,” you said, but your roommate ended your own sentence with a “yet”. You shook your head, messing up her progress and she gently nudged at it. A soft giggle meant that you knew it was okay.

“But yes, I am ready to meet him. We’ve been talking for a couple of months and I don’t know. I just feel like I’m missing a huge chunk of what could be something, you know?”

A soft hum of confirmation from your roommate was heard. “Well, aren’t you guys having dinner tonight? Want to make it a double?”

Having someone familiar around would make it easier. You were known for being extremely awkward in unfamiliar settings. But you didn’t want to take the chance of messing this up. Even if Hoseok had met both of them already.

“I think for the first meeting, I want it to be just us. I want to know that he’s the same person who he’s shown me.”

“Well I can confirm that he is just as crazy about you, as you are about him. He kept asking me about where to take you on Sunday and his head was not in the game at all. Taehyung, being the weirdo that he is, still did better than him. Seriously, he was not all there. It makes me wonder what happened the night before.”

A heated flush flowered against your skin. Your mind drifted back to the photos that you had secretly saved to your phone. Your roommate tugged on your hair playfully when you realized that she also knew about what happened. She squealed in happiness with the progress.

“I’m not sure; we talked a little that night…”

“Well whatever you guys talked about really messed him up.” Yoongi chuckled.

“There! You’re all done. Give it an hour and we’ll use some heat on it. And you will look so beautiful for him.”

“How about you try like that for me, babe?” Yoongi strutted over in his oversized clothes. He gave an affection kiss to her forehead, and she smiled so big. But then it instantly changed to a frown with a push of his chest.

“Are you saying I don’t look good all the time?” Instantly she moved back to her room and shut the door.

“That’s not what I meant!” He tried to follow after her but he ended up with a face full of wood. He groaned loud, clutching his nose, and turning to you.

“Don’t worry. Hoseok really is a great guy. I couldn’t imagine two people working better than you guys. Well except for me and her.” He pointed to the door and suddenly it opened. Her hand shot out and dragged him back into the room.

“I hope so too.” You said quietly and shyly to yourself.

__

So far the hardest part of your morning was finding a parking spot. If your schedule was remotely close to your roommates, then you could have ridden together, but then that would have messed with your plans with Hoseok.

Either way, you were going to make the best of today and nothing was going to stand in your way.

__

Or so you thought.

__

Even though your class with Hoseok wasn’t until later in the day, it just had to be him that you opened a door into. You had just finished your second class for that day, and it was time for lunch. With a little more strength than you were anticipating, you pushed the door open, only to hear a thud and a groan.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” The voice screamed and you can’t really describe how terrified you were in that very moment. You even contemplated running away in fear of getting yelled at, but the human part of you also decided that would be a mistake and also really cruel. As carefully as you possibly could, you stepped around the door to see the person holding their nose, head against the floor. You had anticipated it to be a male, at least by the groan. What you didn’t expect was it to be Hoseok. You looked down at him, mouth open in awe, and a slow gasp escaping your lips.

And he looked up with as much shock as you did.

“Hey.” He said gently, voice slightly muffled with his hand still covering his nose and face.


	2. Lucky

“I am so sorry, Hoseok,” you said as you held up a napkin to his nose. You guys had somehow managed to pull yourselves together for the moment and shuffle off to an abandoned hallway. Besides Hoseok’s funny breathing, it was silent. Any time that you guys had made eye contact, you would shift your eyes to the ceiling, not wanting to make the situation any more awkward.

Then tension in the room was killing you on the inside and you didn’t notice you were adding increasingly more pressure to his nose until he started to make little whimpering sounds.

“Ah…ah…ah” suddenly you moved your hand away, apologizing as quietly as possible. Eventually you found a spot on the wall that seemed to be more interesting than the entire room, but it wasn’t until you felt a light, warm and wet sensation on your cheek. When you tried to turn towards the source, Hoseok’s lips were really soft against your own, even if only for a moment. When he pulled away, his lips themselves didn’t pull into a smile, but it was all in his eyes. You could feel your cheeks growing warm and red.

“Thank you,” he said in such a light voice. His eyes were searching for something in yours and honestly you were in so much shock.

“No…problem.” You said, trying to keep your cool. Hoseok looked down at his watch, more aware of the time and his eyes grew huge.

“Oh shit. I have to go, but I’ll see you in class?” He pulled himself up and gathered his bag. You turned to nod at him slowly, still a little shocked at the whole situation. He moved himself to the door, but he turned around and grabbed your hand. Your heart began to pound in your chest, and you were sure that it could be heard. Hoseok lifted your hand to his lips and left a sweet kiss on the top of your hand, making eye contact with you.

“I’ll see you later.” And with that he dropped your hand gently and made his way out of the room. Once he was gone, you slapped yourself. Hard. And yes, it did hurt. This wasn’t a dream. It was reality. Holy shit. You had finally met Hoseok, the boy of your dreams, smacked him with a door, possibly damaged that perfect nose of his. And he kissed you! Not once but twice in the span of 10 minutes! Well, of course, it wasn’t on the lips, but in a way, it still counted, right?

This was a question to ask your roommate.

To: Bitch Next Door

Okay, so I finally met him.

To: Panties in a Bunch

What do you mean you met him? I thought you had class with him later?

To: Bitch Next Door

I mean I do. But I kind of hit him in the face with a door?

To: Panties in a Bunch

…In the face…with a door? HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAH

To: Bitch Next Door

It’s not funny, you bitch. Seriously, but then he kissed me!!

To: Panties in a Bunch

Wait. He kissed you? Like kissed you kissed you?

To: Bitch Next Door

Well, he kissed my hand and cheek. He’s such a gentleman and cute!

To: Panties in a Bunch

If you don’t come home knocked up, I’m not your friend anymore.

To: Bitch Next Door

I’ll keep that in mind.

 

Your roommate is once again too much. But she did care for you. You were about to put your phone away, when you saw a text from Hoseok.

From: Hoseokie Horse

You look so beautiful today.

 

You were ready to call your roommate and cry out of embarrassment. Texting just wasn’t enough comfort at this moment. This was the worst possible way to finally meet Hoseok. All you wanted to do was lay down and hide in a hole forever. But then you stopped. He had been so kind and caring just now, not upset at all.

You knew your roommate would tell you to suck it up and at least you finally met him. And you had to admit, you were happier about meeting him more so than actually feeling guilty about hitting him with a door. Plus he kissed you twice, and that in itself was better than nothing at all.

You took this chance as a blessing.

With that being said, you too the opportunity to leave the room. The hallway was finally empty so you soon found a place near your next class to sit on the ground and eat your lunch.

You kept it fairly light since you were sure Hoseok would still want to eat after class anyway.

That moment couldn’t come faster. Waiting for Hoseok to be back. You knew that Hoseok would be back fairly soon and you were still worried about his nose. His face is so beautiful and you might have damaged it.

You resisted the urge to roll around in the floor in agony. Mainly because people were beginning to file out of the nearby classrooms, but also because there was now a warm body sitting next to you.

When you turned around, you were met face to face with a happy Hoseok. And it wasn’t that it was him, it was more along the lines of him just randomly being so close. You could help but push backwards and land next to the vending machine.

“Hey. I’m so sorry. I forgot you scare easily.” He was pouting. He looked like a little child who was just scolded with his lip jutting out cutely. He even had a little furrow to his brows in worry. It was just too much.

You leaned forward and gently poked at the now smooth skin. And he instantly relaxed to your touch.

“Hoseok-ah, it’s okay. I promise.” You said gently. His eyes were trained on yours, lips slowly tugging into a giant smile.

There were so many butterflies trying to escape in that moment. You were sure that you would have flown away if it wasn’t for his gaze keeping you grounded.

“Good,” he whispered. “I’m glad.” And you could feel him leaning in for a kiss. This was your big defining moment.

That was then cut short by another door swinging open into your direction. You quickly dodged out of its way, but Hoseok was still dazed and once again, for a second time that day, was hit with a door.

It was adoorable. (get it?)

The two of you decided to call it a day and just skip your class and just head back to your apartment for an ice pack. The two of you stumbled into the quiet home, drunk on laughter.

On the way to your car, Hoseok was cracking you up with his silliness. He was dancing and singing, acting like a complete fool. The way his smile just radiated and affected you. He began to grow bold and soon he grabbed your hand, forcing you to twirl in circles.

He didn’t let go of your hand until you got into the car.

Back at the apartment, you instantly went to the freezer to grab an ice pack. When he took it from your hands, he grabbed your wrist and pulled you into his lap as well.

Talking to Hoseok was so much more different than actually being in his presence. His embrace was warm and comforting and you couldn’t help but lean back against him and smile.

Finally he broke the silence.

“This is the happiest I’ve been in awhile.” His voice sounded so stable and his whole demeanor reeked of protector and happiness. Soon he started to stroke up and down your arms, and he left goose bumps.

“You know I was thinking the same thing.” You slowly rose up and away from him and braced your hands on his shoulders. It didn’t take him long to understand what you were doing, and he slowly closed the distance between your lips.

One of his hands slid to your hip and the other to the small of your back to pull you closer to him.

And everything just stopped. All of your senses were just filled with Hoseok and amazement. Your whole body was shaking with bewilderment and you never wanted this to stop.

 

Everything just felt so perfect. The way Hoseok’s breath felt against your face. He moved his hand to pull through your hair, sending shivers down your spine.

You moved your hands to cup his face, by sliding them up his neck. Hoseok let out a small groan and instantly sunk his teeth into your lower lip and pulled it into his own hot mouth.

Every part of your body was on fire and it felt like an electric shock was coursing through your veins. It was when you felt his hand slip down your back, tongues now caressing each other’s, that you felt him gently cup your ass. And you let out a slight gasp.

This seemed to set everything into motion. Your body seemed to gravitate towards his in more intimate ways. And you knew you were starting to get wet. You could feel your panties becoming soaked now just from kissing. (It had really been awhile)

It felt so slick, especially when Hoseok slowly started to grind upwards against your lower regions.

You were ready to ask for more, never having been in this kind of situation, but of course, nothing seems to really go completely your way.

At that time, your roommate and Yoongi walked through the door.

“Whoa. Dude. Put it away.” Yoongi laughed, pushing past his grinning girlfriend at the scene. They were both gross. The silence that fell over the two of you was awkward.

“Um, do you mind if I go use your bathroom?” He asked, voice cracking. It was very clear that Hoseok was extremely embarrassed. And you couldn’t help but find it precious.

You nodded and pointed in the direction of your bathroom, which was located in your room. He slowly and carefully pushed passed you, but not fast enough. The outline of his hard dick was very obvious and that made you chuckle.

Right when you finally settled into your seat, still warm from his presence, you were tackled and pinned to the couch by your roommate.

Yoongi walked in at the same moment, witnessing two friends with 0 boundaries for each other.

“Yah,” he said, while leaning against the bar, “you know that she is my girlfriend, right?”

Hoseok took that chance to come out of your room, a light blush to his cheeks and his hand brushing against the back of his neck. He looked down at the position you two were in and was about to protest on what could possibly be going on, but your roommate was faster, pulling the two of you up onto your feet.

Your roommate just laughed at the new addition to their room and shoved you into his direction.

“Don’t worry, Hoseok, she’s all yours.” You landed with a soft thud against Hoseok’s chest. He smelled absolutely heavenly and you wanted it everywhere in your life.

“And he’s all mine.” You said, loving how you could feel his heart beat pick up.

“That’s right,” he whispered snuggling closer to you. You looked up at him, wanting to see the look in his eyes. And you were sure that you would kill dumb and dumber.

“Hoseok. Quit trying to eat her face and help me unload the car. Girls are cooking tonight.” Of course Yoongi wanted help. Mainly because your roommate never offered help.

Hoseok looked down at you and gave a sweet smile. He placed a lingering and warm kiss against your cheek before moving around you to annoy Yoongi.

“Hyung, why are you so meannnn~?”

“Oh god, your boyfriend does aegyo, just so you know.” You heard your roommate say. The older now had Hoseok in a headlock and pulling him out the door. 

 

This was the time that you took to fill in your roommate on all of the details of today.

“Besides straddling him and trying to get pregnant, you know I was kidding right? What on earth was happening?!” The two of you were currently camped on the couch, waiting for the guys to load up their arms in groceries.

“I mean, yeah of course, it just kind of happened. But I really enjoyed it. I hope that this works out because I feel like something really could come from this, you know? And it’s not like he doesn’t have feelings for me either, right?” When your roommate didn’t immediately confirm your thoughts, you panicked. “Right?!”

She simply laughed and patted your thigh to comfort you. “Of course, he feels the same. I’ve known Hoseok for just a little bit now, and even Yoongi has known him for a while and he hasn’t seen him like this before. It’s new for the both of you, which I think it’s good. Explore your relationship. And not just the physical aspect either. There’s a whole new world of emotions that you’ll be sharing with another person and it’s not the easiest thing in the world. God knows how much I struggled with Yoongi when we first got together. We still have some problems, but it gets better with time. You’ll have that want to make things work because there are feelings that weigh heavier than either of you understand. But I will say it’s the most rewarding feeling to have someone who returns the same feelings that you hold for them.”

Insightful as ever, and this is why she was your best friend. She always knew exactly what to say without sugarcoating it and keeping it real. And this time it was you who tackled her to the couch. Regardless of boys, you knew that you always had her.

Yoongi and Hoseok walked back in with fingers turning white from how many bags they were holding.

“Seriously?! Again?! I’m not leaving you two alone anymore.” Yoongi faked his pout all the way to the kitchen. Hoseok just gave a little smile and followed the other.

“You know, hyung, we can just do the same thing that they are doing? I mean has to be a reason why right?” Once the bags were put down, you and your roommate just sat back and watched the most awkward scene unfold in front of you guys. And you had slammed a door into Hoseok’s face.

“You ready?” Hoseok asked, waiting for the go ahead. Yoongi just nodded and soon they were wrapped up in each others’ arms. It seemed so sensual and you weren’t sure if you needed to give the two a moment. It ended as quickly as it came because Hoseok wanted to play more and teasingly grabbed Yoongi’s ass. His yelp was so loud that it actually frightened the younger backwards and onto the floor.

It took 5 minutes and a kiss from Hoseok to get you quiet from laughing.

So, Hoseok, where is this going?” You said, stuffing another piece of rice into his mouth. He had his head laying in your lap, fluffy soft hair just spread out on your thighs. He gave you this look of thinking, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The anticipation was truly killing you and you were hoping that he would say what you were wanting to hear.

“Well,” he started, grabbing your hand. Hoseok started playing with your fingers lighting, nothing doing too much but still lighting fireworks in your chest. “I was hoping that you would let me take you on a few dates, maybe cuddle with you, and anything else. I know we only met today, but I really do want to see how well this goes for the both of us. I’m not saying no and I’m not jumping out to say yes. Don’t feel upset though. You’re the only person I’ve thought about in a really long time.” His voice softened to a whisper. His eyes were large and the gaze he was holding was sturdy.

“I trust you, Hoseok. This is the closest I have been with someone before and I don’t want to give you everything. But I’m willing to let you earn it.” Hoseok leaned forward, pulling the spoon from your hand, and pulled you closer until your lips were just grazing each others. Right when he was moving away, you jumped more towards him for one last kiss.

When you finally pulled away, he had such a beautiful smile. He fed you a bite of rice before feeding himself.

“Hey, you guys, we wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie tonight?” Yoongi strolled into the living room before flopping himself in the chair you guys had called the womb. It was a wicker basket chair with a fluffy cushion in the center. It was perfect for cuddling. You were sure to see your roommate sitting there any moment to curl against the rapper.

And like clockwork she was in the living room within 5 minutes. But she had a movie in hand. A horror movie to be exact.

“You know, I always dread it when you guys make me watch these kinds of movies, but then it’s never as bad as I make it out to seem. And I rather enjoy it when she gets scared.”

“Psh. I love being scared. But I’m not sure if you know this about Hoseok. But,” she pointed to him, her…something, and he was currently hiding all of his face in the pillow that laid in her lap. And he was shaking.

“Hoseok,” you started to play with his hair. And he jumped at your touch, but soon melted further into your lap and the couch.

“I’m okay. I can handle a movie. It can’t be that bad.” He said, a drop of sweat making its way down the side of his temple. You gently moved it away and pulled him until his back was against your chest.

“Don’t worry, Hoseok, I’ll be right here to hold your hand.”

 

As it would seem, everyone was a little terrified of the movie, not including Yoongi who (no surprise) had passed out and had his face buried in your roommate’s chest currently. There was the quietest snore coming from him, and it was more precious than it was annoying. He had a little smile and it was fairly cute, but once again it’s a little awkward. He kept bolting up whenever his girlfriend would squeeze him a little too hard.

Hoseok was a complete mess. You weren’t even sure if he had watched any of the movie since he had his face covered most of the time, by you and the pillow. But either way you were happy to be cuddled next to him for the duration of the movie. Once it was over, your roommate had dragged a snoozing Yoongi back into her bedroom. And you were left outside with Hoseok.

“I probably need to get back to my own home, soon. It’s getting late.” He whispered, carding his fingers through your hair. His eyes were probably closed, but you were too caught up in just the feel of him against you. He just radiated a heat that was so comfortable to be against. Eventually you pushed yourself away from him, begrudingly so.

“There’s always another day,” he said. “Don’t forget we actually have a class together. Not to mention, those two yahoos are together and we’re their best friends. You couldn’t get rid of me, even if you tried.”

This was true. While you weren’t terribly sure why your paths had ever crossed before, they would now more so than ever.

“I’ll see you later,” and with a little kiss on your lips and forehead, Hoseok walked out of your apartment for the first and definitely not the last time. You closed the door, and almost on a foot. The shriek of pain scared you and to be honest, you even said ow. When you pulled back the door, you saw Hoseok standing there, clutching his foot. He was gasping out, trying to will himself to calm down enough to actually speak.

When he recovered, he stood back up, hand scratching the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed.

“Hey, is everything okay? I thought you were leaving?” You moved aside to allow him to come back into your apartment.

“Yeah, I was going to….until I realized that we drove your car here from school, and that mine is actually still at the school….”

You were about to start making fun of him, if it wasn’t for Yoongi popping up at that time. “Hey, that sounds like something you would do.”

“Thank you, Yoongi, for that. Really. Completely necessary.”

“I’ll be here all week.” And he winked and made a gun hand gesture at you, chuckling. “No, really, though, I will. It turns out that Namjoon flooded his bathroom, again, so I’m going to let him crash in my room while I’m here. I need to go get some more clothes before then. Hoseok, need a ride?”

“Yeah, man, that would be great actually.” The boys started to make their way to Yoongi’s car in the visitor’s spot. Your roommate popped her head out the door, careful not to expose her toweled self. “Yo, Hoseok, keep your hands to yourself,” playfully he moved to grab the blonde’s ass, but swiftly moved away when she yelled out, “or I don’t keep mine to myself!” He stopped and balked at her, but Yoongi pulled him away, whispering “she’ll do it anyway”.

Safely back inside your apartment, your roommate was giddy with questions.

“Sooooo. Are you guys official now?” she asked while making herself some coffee.

“Not yet? We still want to get to know each other more, like in person, before we come to that conclusion, but he didn’t say no or yes.”

“Well, obviously, it’s leaning more towards yes with how he couldn’t keep his hands off of you. You guys fit together really well.”

You weren’t sure if she meant physically or personality wise, but either way you were really happy with the first meeting. To be honest, you had even forgotten about slamming the door in his face earlier. Thank goodness for that, you may not have had the same outcome as you had today if it wasn’t for that.”

A ping from your phone woke you out of your trance and into reality.

It was a message from Hoseok.

Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I made it to my car. And yes, Yoongi-hyung kept his hands to himself. >.>

 

You chuckled a little before responding with a text of your own.

That’s good! Let me know when you make it home too! : )

 

Eventually Yoongi came home, and they returned to your roommate’s room for the evening. You were a little tired yourself from everything. With yourself fairly comfortable in your bed, you received another message, probably from Hoseok. You were too tired to get up, so you would look at it in the morning.

I’m really lucky I have you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, cuties. So just to clear a couple of things up!
> 
> -”You” in this story is based around my roommate (and obviously I’m the “roommate” in it too. 
> 
> -A lot of the dialog is things that have or something like that has been said from me and her. 
> 
> -The way the apartment is set up is exactly like mine, as well as the couple of campus scenes are like a building at the university me and her attended. 
> 
> -There will be smut (because this is a smut blog) and drama
> 
> -So far the first chapter, this one and the next one were prewritten, so I haven’t been taking a lot of time to write this recently, but I am because it makes my roommate happy. 
> 
> -Yoongi and Hoseok themselves in this story aren’t centered around anything really. 
> 
> -The scene where you scream and your roommate comes in with a baseball bat did actually happen, but the cat knocked down the TV and I was making sure she was okay. :)
> 
> -Tease


	3. Chapter 3

Being with Hoseok, even on a more relationship level was honestly perfection. You honestly didn’t know how Hoseok just always knew what you needed or wanted. (You were like 99% sure he was going to the Terrible Two for advice, but hey you weren’t complaining.)

Today, however, it was your turn to do something for him. You knew that he had some dance lessons today and you were going to surprise him with some refreshments before he would head home for the day. With your bag all set, you made your way to the dance studio. It wasn’t too far from your home, your roommate and showed it to you the last time you made a nugget run.

When you arrived to the studio, it was packed with little kids. They were around 6 and 7 years of age you had to guess and they were actually really good. Hoseok was so into helping a little boy get his footing right that he didn’t notice when you slipped in. There was a little girl was practicing by herself for a minute and you noticed that she fell down. She didn’t cry but it still made your heart break a little. You quickly glanced towards the front of the room and Hoseok was still just oblivious as ever.

“Hey,” you tried your best to whisper and not blow your cover. The little girl turned her attention to you, not realizing that there was another adult in the room. You slowly pulled out a small carton of juice and called her over as gently as possible.

“Keep working hard, I’m sure your teacher is impressed with your dancing!” You held out the juice to her and she took it with small movements. She continued to stare at you, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

“I know who you are!” She shouted, “You’re Hobi-oppa’s Apple!”

His what??

“You mean, you already know who I am?” She took a quick break from the juice to nod. “You’re the Apple on his phone! Every time he goes to pause the music or even look at it, he smiles really big! We finally asked and he showed us his Apple. That’s you, right?”

Hoseok was going to get an ear full of this whenever she can talk to him.

But that time was now.

“Ah! I’m sorry but there are no parents in here until 3:30, you’ll have to step….” But his words trailed up when he noticed that it was you and not a parent.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think I was going to see you until tomorrow,” he moved forward to give you a kiss, but then he stopped, remembering where he was and who he was with.

“Ah, well you can sit in the back. We have just a few more minutes until we’re done and we can talk then.”

“Apple!” one child screamed.

“Hyeri, come on now, let’s be quiet now, okay? Alright everyone we are going to go ahead and work through the entire piece now. Ready?”

He waited until he heard a swarm of little yeses and proceeded to press the play button. You were so surprised to see how well they all moved together. Even at such a young age, they danced really well. Once it was all over, Hoseok called them together as a group.

“Great job guys, we are going to add on one more part next week so make sure you guys practice hard. Okay, go find your parents.” And off they all went, leaving you and Hoseok in the dance studio alone.

“Really though, I thought we were meeting tomorrow,” he didn’t sound upset, more worried.

“Hoseok, it’s not a huge deal. I just wanted to come see you. We will still hang out tomorrow, but I also get to see you today. And by the way, why didn’t you tell me that all of your students are so cute?!” You reached into your bag to give him one of the drinks you brought for him. He sighed happily and leaned in to give your cheek a kiss before moving away to take the first sip.

“They’re great, but I don’t like to get too messy into details about it. Kids are always difficult.” Hoseok wasn’t sweating too much, but he had this glow to him. You could tell that he enjoyed doing what he did. He just didn’t like too much fussing over him.

“By the way, what’s with the whole Apple thing? Numerous kids called me that today.” Hoseok looked a little shocked at your question, almost embarrassed and shy about his answer. While scratching the back of his neck, he reached forward to grab your hand.

“I call you the Apple of my eye and they just stuck with calling you my Apple. I thought it was kind of cute.”

Well who were you to argue with that. You decided not to give him too much hell for it and continued to take a look around the room. It was fairly large but being in it with Hoseok, you suddenly felt very aware that you two were the only ones in the room.

“So what kind of routine were you working on?” You moved to stand in front of the mirror, twirling around and seeing yourself from every angle. Hoseok stood behind you and proceeded to back hug you. He was staring into your eyes through the mirror, and even if he was a little sweaty, it felt nice to be back in his arms.

“Just something simple for them. That’s the beginner class; I teach an intermediate and advanced level too.”

“Care to show me your routines?” Hoseok smiled so wide at this. You hadn’t gotten the chance to see him dance, but you knew that he was so passionate about it. He let go of you to steer you to the wall where you had a clear view of the entire floor. Hoseok rushed over to his phone and to turn on some music.

He went through both pieces and seeing Hoseok move like that was incredibly intense. The way his body contorted into beautiful shapes with the music. You were in awe that your “boyfriend” could be more attractive than he already was. When Hoseok finished, he was finally sweating. He looked absolutely manly and really you were holding yourself back.

“What did you think?” he was panting a little bit now, as he reached for the drink you brought him. You stood up to go walk to him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. “I think you look amazing while you dance, Hoseok. Absolutely stunning.”

“Yah,” he blushed, “I meant the dancing. Stop being such a pervert!”

“I’m not being a pervert, I’m just saying my boyfriend is hot.” Hoseok stilled at this, unsure of what to do.

“Oh…I’m sorry, I didn’t mean boyfriend, I know we’re still talking about that…” But Hoseok grabbed your arm before you could turn around and flee.

“I would like to be your boyfriend, if you would have me. I just don’t want to miss the chance of really being with you,” Hoseok sighed your name gently, touching your cheek gently. You looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity. You, too, didn’t want to miss this chance.

“I want to be yours too.” You leaned on your tippy toes to push your lips against his, loving the feeling of them. Hoseok lost his balance and took a bit of a tumble, but bringing you down with him. Now you were in a similar spot that you had been when he came to your apartment and you mentally crossed your fingers, hoping that no one would interrupt this time.

You kissed Hoseok once more, with passion this time and nibbled gently on his lower lip. He let out a small gasp and swirled his tongue around yours once he pushed it past your lips. Everything just felt so hot in that moment and Hoseok’s hips pushed up against your core carefully. Feeling the contact, you moaned quietly. His hands wandered down to your ass and he pulled you down to meet his own hips and the friction was becoming too much too fast. His lips never stopped giving you what you wanted and you were ready to just mount him right here.

One of his hands left your ass to run up the front of your tank top. Hoseok squeezed gently on your breast and his hips stuttered a little at your louder moan. The train was coming in fast and hard. And speaking of hard, Hoseok’s cock was just delicious underneath you. Just imagining it inside you made you bounce in his grip.

You were so sure that you would both orgasm from this alone, but nothing ever seems to be in your favor because the door suddenly opened and in walked three guys. Hoseok gasped and nearly threw you off of him, but when he noticed it was them he relaxed a little.

“Jimin, Taehyung, Jeongguk, what are you guys doing here?” Hoseok was doing his best to not sound so fucked.

“Hyung what the hell are you doing to her?!” The boy with the orange hair gasped. You didn’t know which of the names he had, but embarrassment was clouding your thoughts right now. At least your own arousal could be hidden.

“Jimin, Hoseok and his lady friend were about to get it on. And we interrupted. Isn’t that right, Hobi hyung?” The black haired boy stated. He looked like a little bunny and too precious.

“Ah, let me introduce you guys, (especially since my boner has gone down enough),” Hoseok motioned for you to turn around and sit between his legs. With his back against the wall, he grabbed your arm to point at each boy.

“This is Taehyung, he’s my cousin and also in my advanced dance class,” the boy had deep auburn hair and an adorable boxy smile. He shifted your arm to the next one, who you were sure was Jeongguk, by process of elimination. “That’s Jeongguk, freshman, and my teaching assistant for the advanced dance class and last, but not least, is Jimin. He’s Jeongguk’s roommate and also in the class.”

You waved happily to each one with a smile on your face. “And this is my girlfriend.” You introduced yourself, leaning against Hoseok.

“Oh, this is the girl you’ve been talking about nonstop? What do the kids call her? Apple? We hope that you’ll take care of our hyung!” Taehyung screamed, the intensity and volume of his voice seemed to make you pull back but the others didn’t budge, clearly used to it.

Jimin came forward and leaned in close to your ear, “Hobi hyung is really gropy even in his sleep so watch out!”

“Yah! Park Jimin I’m going to kill you!” Hoseok moved you out of the way, and started to chase him around the studio. Taehyung jumped in on the fun, ready to pin his friend down for some torture. You couldn’t keep the laugh in, and looked towards Jeongguk, who wasn’t smiling. The look on his face was something you couldn’t read. But he didn’t look like the little bunny you once saw before.

 

“Bye! Let’s hang out some time. I can tell you embarrassing stuff about hyung!” Taehyung cried out. Hoseok simply shoved him away, moving to wrap his arms around you for a kiss. He pulled you into a hug and caught Jeongguk’s eye. He still had this weird emotion on his face and it didn’t feel too settling. Still, you smiled at everyone and started walking to your car. Hoseok, Jimin, and Taehyung started walking back to the studio entrance, but Jeongguk lingered for a few more seconds, arms crossed in front of his chest. Something just felt really off about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is stirring, yall. 10 points for whoever can guess my roommate’s name! The hint is what the kids call her. I’ll do a special little request for whoever can guess it right!
> 
> Sorry I haven’t been active this weekend. I went out of town and I went to get a tattoo today! Took my kitten to go get her shots today too. Busy day!
> 
> But I’m off tomorrow, so I’ll have time for requests, asks, anything really tomorrow. 
> 
> I love you all so much~
> 
> -Tease


	4. Chapter 4

“So where do you want to go?” Hoseok asked while getting in the car. It was later in the evening and the two of you were going out to eat.

“I’m cool with whatever you want to do, Hoseok. Just as long as it’s not that burger place. It was too greasy last time.” Hoseok let out a chuckle as he started the vehicle.

“Yeah sorry about that. Normally I take Taehyung, Jimin, and Jeongguk there. They love that kind of crap.”

Jeongguk, you couldn’t get that look he gave you out of your mind. It’s been eating away at you for a couple of days. But you didn’t know how to approach your boyfriend about it.

“Hey, Hoseok. Does Jeongguk not like me? When I left the studio the other night, I may have been imagining it, but it seemed like he was glaring at me. Did I do something wrong?” Hoseok stopped at the red light, turning to look at you.

“Not that I can think of. He’s always rough around the edges at first. I’m sure he was just tired or in a bad mood. Don’t take it to heart okay?” He grabbed your hand and laced your fingers together. Once the light turned green, he continued to drive, but still held tightly onto your hand.

You felted comforted in the moment, but something just didn’t settle right in the end.

 

After awhile, the Jeongguk incident eventually left your mind. But Hoseok definitely didn’t. He spoiled you rotten and made you feel so amazing. He was incredibly sweet and kind, and actually helped you out a lot with your homework. It was a Thursday night when both of you were sitting on your bed, typing away at some computer code for a project. You had taken a small break to curl yourself around him, inhaling his spicy and musky scent. The moment was broken by some yelling going on in the living room.

“What do you mean that didn’t mean anything?! She was all over you and you did nothing to stop it!” It was your roommate, and it seemed like she was fighting with Yoongi.

“I am telling you I didn’t try and do anything. She came on to me! She was drunk! What was I supposed to do? Leave a drunk girl alone where someone could do something to her? If it was you in her spot, I would be thankful that you at least got home safely.” Yoongi didn’t sound quite as upset as her, but his voice was laced with frustration.

“That isn’t the point, Yoongi. She kissed you and you’re still spending time with her. Do you just not want to be with me? What did I do wrong?” And now she was sobbing. You quickly left your room to go to her.

“Hey. I’m okay, just give us a minute okay? I promise I’ll talk to you later, okay?” She sounded a little more stable, but that didn’t stop you from taking her to her room.

“There’s make up all over your face. Hey, come on, let’s wash it. Then you can talk to Yoongi. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding. You know that he only loves you. He wouldn’t do anything to risk that.” You were rubbing her back and trying to make her feel better.

“I know. I know. I just can’t stand the thought of him leaving me. I’ve come so far from him. And I just don’t want to be cheated on like that again.”

“He would never dare do that. Because he knows that I have that baseball bat and I’ll beat him senseless. Go ahead and wash your face and I’ll send Yoongi in in a little bit.” Your roommate nodded and moved to remove her make up.

Back outside her room, Yoongi was sitting on the couch, head in his hands with Hoseok rubbing his back as well.

“I didn’t do anything. That girl doesn’t even remember doing it, so it’s not like she’s trying to hit on me. She knows I have a girlfriend and she doesn’t even like dudes! She has that girlfriend, Amber and she saw what she did and just smiled. Like this has happened before. Amber even said that she’s not upset and not to worry about it. But how do I explain that to her?”

“You just do, man. There’s no getting around it. Just tell her everything Amber said and hold her close. We all know that you’re crazy over her and you love her. Make her feel loved, like she is the only woman in the world. I promise she’ll understand.” Hoseok’s voice was so quiet and sure. It was really nice to see him like this.

“Alright, man. Thanks. I’m going to apologize now for what you may hear.” Yoongi sighed and stood up. Once he saw that you were standing there, he gave you a hug. It was a silent thank you for caring for her and you sent him the same message.

Yoongi walked through the door and shut it behind him. There was no more yelling and you hoped that everything worked out. Hoseok brought you out of your thoughts with a back hug.

“They’ll be okay. Don’t worry about it too much, okay? Yoongi knows what he is doing.”

“You’re right.”

“By the way, what did he mean for what we may hear?” You chuckled and pulled him back to your room.

“Just give it a few minutes.”

And not 15 minutes later did you hear the sound of them having sex.

“So that’s what he meant. God, is she always so loud?” You hummed out a yes, still typing away.

“Yeah, she’s always been like that. But with Yoongi it’s 10 times worse.”

“If you made sounds like that I don’t know how I would handle it.”

And everything just seemed to stop. Hoseok was thinking about you having sex. Hoseok was thinking about having sex with you and it made your heart beat faster in your chest.

“I think I could make you scream louder than I could make you,” you said with a smirk on your face.

“Oh baby, you underestimate me. You don’t even stand a chance,” and Hoseok was pulling the laptop out of your grasp and pushing you down onto the bed. He climbed on top of you, leaning in close. You quickly attempted to grab a hold on the situation and wrap your legs around his waist, rolling your hips to meet his. Hoseok gasped out a little bit, but his gaze on you didn’t falter.

“You’re not going to be able to get me that easily. This is all about you, baby. Just let me take care of you.”

And you did. Hoseok didn’t touch you without asking if it was okay first. He licked at your neck, suckled on your ears and gently, but firmly groped your breasts. You tried your hardest to not give him the satisfaction of hearing your voice, but he was just too good.

You two had talked about what you enjoy sexually, so he knew your weak points. Using that to his advantage, Hoseok would continuously roll his hips against yours, grinding a little harder when you got louder.

Eventually it had gotten to the point where his hips didn’t even leave yours, pushing his hard cock even further into your own and rubbing against your wet core. The pleasure was soon building up so fast that your mind couldn’t keep up.

It was too much and not enough at the same time. Hoseok kept his word on not being able to handle himself. His hips were stuttering and he pushed against you just enough that had your orgasm blocking out your vision. If just touching like this, you couldn’t even imagine how actual sex would be.

Apparently your moans and spasming pushed Hoseok over the edge and cumming in his pants.

It was really fucking hot and really fucking funny at the same time.

“Holy shit, give me a second,” Hoseok stutters and runs into your bathroom. You just laid there, basking in your after orgasm glow. Eventually Hoseok came out and looked so bashful.

“Do you think Yoongi has a pair of shorts over here…mine are a little ruined.” You didn’t give in to laughing, only picking up your phone to ask. Soon Yoongi came to the door, looking equally blessed out.

“What did you do, Hoseok? Cum in your pants?” Yoongi chided. Hoseok’s face turned bright red and took the shorts, running into the bathroom. The older was just dying, laughing on the ground.

“Hey. Are things all better?” You asked, brushing away some tears.

“Yeah,” Yoongi said with another smile, “everything is all better. If you couldn’t tell.” He gave you a sneaky smile, and returned to his side of the apartment.

You got off the bed, and knocked on the door of the bathroom. “Hoseok?” You called out. He came to the door and opened door.

“It’s okay, Hoseok. I really felt good. You made me feel good.” Hesitantly, Hoseok reached out to grab your hand and you pulled him to the bed. This time, it wasn’t sexual when you touched him. You rested your head against his chest, enjoying his heartbeat and eventually falling asleep to Hoseok’s gentle touches.

Tonight was a first, but you were so sure that it wouldn’t be your last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we have some good smut, but don’t get too caught up in it. Things are going to be happening soon!
> 
> -Tease


	5. Chapter 5

It was a Sunday afternoon, and you were heading over to go see Hoseok again with another surprise. It had been a couple of weeks since you were last here, and you were excited to see your boyfriend dance again. When you stepped into the studio, Jungkook was sitting at the front desk, feet on top of it with his phone in his hands. He looked up at you and the smile he once had had fallen.

“Oh..hey,” Jungkook said quietly. It was clear that he was upset with something. Almost like he was irritated. But it couldn’t be with you, could it?

“Hey, Jungkook. I know Hoseok is in a class, but do you mind if I wait for him in the lobby? I brought him some more snacks and drinks. There’s extra if you want some too.” You opened the bag to show him the contents, but he didn’t make any move to look into them.

“About that, Hoseok said that he didn’t want you to come back to the studio while he’s working. It’s too distracting for him and he doesn’t want the kids to get involved with you.”

Jungkook’s tone was a little strange. It sounded like he was trying to keep it as nice as possible, but there was a definite sting to his words.

“Oh….I understand. This is his work. I’ll just leave these for him then. Like I said, help yourself to some too. I know you also work really hard.” His eyes never left your form, scanning all over you and it felt like you were being interrogated.

“Speaking of work, what do you do? Why do you have so much time to be here? No friends? No job? What is so special about you?” You looked into his eyes and it seemed as if he was smiling at you, but it felt so condescending. What is with him?

“I’m sorry, but am I missing something here? Is there a reason why you have been giving me the stink eye for awhile now and why does it sound like I’m more of a problem than anything?” It wasn’t unusual for you to say what was on your mind. Hoseok said that your bluntness was one of the qualities that he likes about you. ‘No playing games,’ he had said.

“I guess you could say that. I think you’re a waste of Hoseok’s time and I would prefer if you would just stay away from here all together. It would make things easier for everybody. Trust me.” He carried himself with pomp and cockiness. A hand in the bag later, and he pulled out a drink for himself and dropped it on the floor and pushed it under the desk with his shoe. It was all disrespectful and rude as fuck.

Your feelings were definitely hurt, but you weren’t going to show it. You were going to say it.

You took a huge breath in to start on telling him off until you heard your name. Hoseok appeared out of the dance room, a white towel slung over his shoulders. He looked so good and was just glowing. His lips turned upward into a smile at seeing you there.

“You keep surprising me and I’m going to have to do something really big for you,” Hoseok chuckled while leaning in for a sweet kiss. Anything that just happened with Jungkook just disappeared for a moment.

“Maybe that is just my secret plan all along.” A little giggle left his mouth as he held your hand against his chest.

“You make me swoon, baby. If you give me a minute, we can leave together.” You gave him a nod, watching him turn around to head to the staff’s area. A sweet sigh left your mouth, but you also noticed that Jungkook made a very quiet one as well. Your head snapped towards his direction. His eyes were wide with shock, aware that you had heard him.

Before you were given a chance to really comprehend what had just happened, Hoseok stepped out, face washed and fresh clothes on as well. He looks amazing and all thoughts of Jungkook are flown out of your head and Hoseok just fills its place.

“Let’s get out of here, babe. I’m starving and I know a great place we can go eat at, if you’re up for it?” You felt his hand on your back, slowly pushing you towards the door. Your eyes flickered back to Jungkook, trying to reassess what earlier had meant, but instead you let it go. For now.

“Of course. Do you want to come over afterwards? I was thinking we could work on our project together. I’m having some problems with a part of the code.” He gives you a cute smile and nods. With a quick goodbye to Jungkook, eyes never leaving yours the two of you leave and head off to eat.

__

Later on, after the food (it was very delicious and Hoseok being the awesome boyfriend he was, he had treated you to your favorite ice cream afterwards), the two of you were sprawled out over the couch, papers just thrown around everywhere, and centered around your laptops

“I seriously don’t get how you understand this!” you shouted as you leaned back against the couch. Hoseok just chuckled but didn’t look up from his laptop. He clicked the enter button and closed his device.

“I promise it’s not as hard as you’re making it sound. Come sit over here and let me take a look.” You grabbed all of your materials and although, he made space for you to sit next to him, you still plopped yourself down into his lap. 

“Well hi,” Hoseok whispered as he kissed the side of your neck. It created this moment of peace for you, until you opened your eyes and saw the messed up coding on your screen.

“I would suck dick to get this thing fixed,” you muttered, angrily smashing the keys down.

“That can be arranged~” Hoseok laughed with as much grease as possible. You would suck his dick for free. There’s no arranging needed for that.

“Well how about this: I’ll send you the code for my project, give me a 15 minute start to figure out where I’m going with it, whoever can get it finished in time gets a sexual favor of their choice.”

Hoseok took in a big breath, eyes eagerly looking over the work you had already started. He was ready for a challenge and ready for a prize of his own. For you, either way, your work would be done and you could play with your boyfriend. It was really a win-win for you but it was cute to see how determined he looked in that moment.

“Alright. You’re on. Go ahead and send it and I’ll just be sitting here thinking about what I’ll ask for once you lose.” He took that moment to grasp your chin and tilt it towards his mouth. Hoseok is a very distracting kisser, but that didn’t stop you for returning to your work with a clear head.

You continued typing, finally finding the piece of the code that wasn’t working and attempted to change it. You ran the code once more, finding another error in its place. You looked down at the clock and saw that it was 14 minutes since you had started, and watched as Hoseok moved from behind you and started up on the code you had sent him.

He gave it a quick run over before you heard the sound of his keyboard. You had to work fast, and once the last error was fixed and it pushed out the result you wanted. You hit enter and slammed your laptop shut.

“I win!” You shouted with a smile on your face. You looked over at Hoseok’s screen, noticing that he was still waiting for the output to come out. He gave a weak sigh and turned to smile.

“I told you that you would get it. It wasn’t that hard was it?” he laughed pulling you back in his lap. You nodded and cuddled back against him.

“So what is it that you wish for, my lady? You can have anything you want. Except pegging, sorry but that will never happen.” You gave him a look that showed what you were thinking, but in the end you wanted to reward Hoseok for his help with pushing you to finish the project.

“I would really like to suck your dick,” you said quietly. Normally you would be very shy, but the burst of self-confidence was enough to make you go through with it.

“But this was about you. Not me. I mean, don’t get me wrong, that sounds awesome, but this was your prize not mine.”

“I realize that, Hoseok, but in the end, being with you is the real prize. No matter what we do.” His eyes were blown wide as you stood up and walked your way to your room, waiting for Hoseok to follow.

You waited until he was finally inside until you pushed him against the closed door. He let out a grown at your sudden dominance and watched with lustful eyes as you started to work on his belt and tugged his underwear down. His cock sprung to life, slowly hardening under your gaze. Hoseok was such a perfect size. Not to girthy and not too long. Just right. The thought of it filling you up to perfection was driving you a little mad.

Before you could even touch him, you stood back up to look him in the eyes.

“I’ve changed my mind, I know what I want.” Hoseok looked shocked, maybe even a little afraid that he would be forced out of your room.

“I want you to fuck me.” And his eyes lit up with excitement.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to, if you don’t want to. Hell we don’t have to do anything.”

“If you don’t get on the bed soon, I’m just going to ride you instead.”

And Hoseok moved ridiculously fast at that point. He pushed you onto the bed, rolling off your leggings and removing the rest of both of your clothing. You felt his warm gaze on you and tried your best not to be embarrassed about him seeing all of you.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured against your lips and you were so sure that you wanted to do this.

You were already soaking wet by the time that he brushed his dick against your clit. Normally you would want a little more foreplay, but you wanted Hoseok now. Very carefully, he slipped in and filled you completely. He gave you a second to catch your breath, already so close to release. You flicked your eyes to meet Hoseok’s and seeing him so turned on by you.

“Fuck me. Please.” You said, almost unsure of the volume of your own voice. And with a careful roll of his hips Hoseok was pushing in and out of you. It was very slow and smooth but soon you wanted more. You started lifting your hips to meet his and he finally took the hint to thrust harder and soon the tip of his cock was hitting your gspot, causing jolts of pleasure spiking through your body. Hoseok took a moment to sit up and raise your legs higher around him, and then rubbing his thumb over your swollen clit.

He had remembered that it was difficult to get off on penetration alone for you, so he was doing the best he could to get you off.

Everything was so much and you raised your hands to your nipples, tugging at the peaks until Hoseok was thrusting even harder now. Everything all at once was crashing around you as you finally reached your orgasm, moaning his name out loud that you were sure someone would have heard you. You felt your insides tightening around him, attempting to milk him of everything he had. And a second later Hoseok pushed deep within you, releasing himself in you.

He pulled out slowly, kissing your face when you winced at the emptiness and then laid down beside you. After the glow of sex had worn off, you realized what had happened. You had sex, with your boyfriend, yes. And he came, yes. But did you remember to use a condom?

“Oh no,” Hoseok said out loud, mirroring your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hoseok, are you okay?” You asked from inside the bathroom. He had just gotten back from the store, buying the morning after pill as well as some feminine hygiene products to help you clean yourself up. When he didn’t immediately respond, you threw open the door to see him pacing back and forth in your room. Looking so upset, Hoseok stopped and turned to look at you. There were tears falling from his eyes and you rushed to comfort him.

“Hey. It’s okay. I took the medicine and I cleaned up, it’s going to be okay. We just need to be careful next time.” You cupped his face and forced him to actually look at you. His bottom lip was being tormented by his teeth, almost keeping in whatever he wanted to say.

“I…I almost ruined your life by being horny and stupid. I’m so sorry,” he cried, sobbing out your name. An ache of emotions crashed through your body. Guilt, because you had been worried about ruining his life. Sadness that he was, well, sad as well. And then what you think might be love. Having him worry that he had ended your chance at a normal college student was touching to say the least.

“Hoseok. Take a deep breath okay? Hey. Look at me, up here,” you moved your finger to the tip of your nose so he could follow it with his eyes. Once you had his attention and his breathing slowed down a little bit, you started talking again.

“You’re not ending anything. Nothing is ruined. We were careless, both of us. If I hadn’t changed my mind, I would have swallowed your babies instead of you injecting them into me.”

His face twisted with a grimace, obviously not laughing at your joke, but still the tension in the air lifted. “I’m really okay. So, next time, we remember to use a condom and actually, I am on birth control if you don’t remember. I know it’s not 100% effective, but I hope that you knowing will make you a little more relaxed.” And it did make him more relaxed. All of the anxiety drifted away from his shoulders and smoothed out the lines in his forehead. He wrapped his arms around your neck and pulled you in close.

“I’m sorry. I’ve just never had that happen before. And I trust you to not like try to get pregnant and I definitely don’t want to stop having sex with you now, but I would hate myself so much if I knocked you up. I mean I would do everything I could to keep you comfortable and take responsibility, but I hope you aren’t mad or anything.”

“Definitely not. If anything, I think this just made things a lot easier to be honest. Learn from our mistakes and keep going. That’s all we can do.” Hoseok sighed and rubbed his cheek against yours.

 

Later on that night, you, Hoseok, your roommate and Yoongi were situated in the studio that Hoseok worked at. The library was filled with people, cramming for their finals and the apartment was just too small for all four of you to study so a car drive later and everyone was situated on the floor with their face in a book, or Hoseok and you on the computer.

With a groan, Hoseok slammed it shut. “I need a break from this. I’m going to die if I look at one more piece of code without a few minutes away.” He stood up to plug his phone into the speakers and started jumping around the room. Eventually he even had the normally dead Yoongi off from the floor to shake his heavy limbs out.

You and your roommate were just laughing at their ridiculousness but soon the two of you were joining in on the fun and laughing away the stress that was nagging at you two.

Your roommate stopped you, pulling you aside to say that she had to go to the bathroom and wanted you to go with her. With a wave to the boys the two of you exited in hunt of a toilet.

“So I saw a receipt in the trashcan the other day. And it was for the after morning pill. Is everything okay?” She asked, already heading into a stall. You followed into the next one, already sitting.

“Yeah, we just got a little ahead of ourselves and carried away. I mean I’m on birth control, but we both decided that we don’t need that kind of thing looming over us at this point in our lives. We just started dating too. But he was so worried that he had fucked up my life and I thought the same about him. We just felt so in sync and I’m actually kind of glad it happened, because it brought us closer and we were able to learn from this.”

“Hmm. Yeah. So how was the sex?” She barked, louder than the sound of the flushing. You finished yourself up before meeting her in front of the mirror.

“It was so good. He remembered that I can’t get off without my clit being touched and I felt amazing. He felt amazing. Everything was amazing,” you said dreamily while looking at yourself. Hoseok brought a new part of yourself that you didn’t know that you had, but you were grateful to feel more comfortable in your skin.

“That’s great! I was wondering when Yoongi and I would become bad influences on you guys. But I’m glad you guys took care of it afterwards. As much as I would love to have a baby around the apartment, we just don’t have the space for that.”

“Yeah,” you said, leaving the bathroom finally, “But imagine how cute our baby would be. I hope it would have his smile.”

As the two of you headed back to the studio room, you didn’t happen to see Jungkook creeping in the doorway, listening to your every word. What he had heard, and assumed was that you were pregnant. The flow of his thoughts was leading him to believe that Hoseok had knocked you up, and you were going to be staying around for a long time. And he also was internally crying on the inside. Hoseok meant so much more to him than just his coworker and mentor. He didn’t meant to develop feelings for him, but when he began dancing at the studio, he had just recently discovered his sexuality. Hoseok was someone that really listened to his woes of coming out to his parents and his first experience with a boyfriend.

And now Hoseok was being taken away from Jungkook. His slid himself down the wall of the door, tears dropping from both eyes. He was fighting to breath, overcome with emotions and all of them were negative.

He was about to pick himself back up from the floor and run home and possibly drown himself in food, but he was interrupted by you, running back to grab your phone you had left in the bathroom.

“Jungkook? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” You reached over to try and help him, but he slapped your hand away.

“I don’t need help from someone like you. Anyone but you.” He snapped out. Even though he was crying, the anger was bleeding from his mouth. You knew that he didn’t like you, but this was the last straw.

“What the hell? I haven’t even done anything to you!” you screamed back at him, ready for a fight. You had a fleeting thought what this was about, but you couldn’t just out right and ask him if he had a crush on your boyfriend.

“That’s bull shit, you have done everything to me. You took away the one person who actually gave a shit about me and put your nasty little whore hands all over him and had him knock you up. Now you’ll never leave. You’ll always have a part of him that I CAN’T EVER HAVE!”

And your question was finally answered. All the glares and passive aggressive looks finally made sense. You didn’t even hear the music pause, or the door open, or hear Hoseok call your name out.

“Jungkook. I’m not pregnant. And if you need to know, yes, we did have a small scare. And I understand why you love him so much. But there is no need to sound like a whiny brat about this. You have no right to talk to me like this when I’ve been so nice and welcoming.” You didn’t want to raise your voice any more. The look on Jungkook’s face was heart breaking as it was.

He lifted his head to meet your eyes, but the furrow in his brow never lifted.

“I don’t need you to tell me any of this shit. I’m not just a kid you can talk down to. You probably told him that you were pregnant to keep him with you, what the fuck does he even see in you? A slut like you isn’t good enough for him” He shouted, not caring if anyone heard. You stepped into his personal bubble and the sound of your hand meeting his cheek was deafening.

Jungkook didn’t make a sound like he was in physical pain, emotionally it was all over his face. But soon it was gone and the pissed off attitude was back. He pushed you all the way into the wall, cornering you away from everyone else.

He raised a hand like he was going to return the favor, but Hoseok stepped in.

“Jeon Jungkook, that is enough. She didn’t have to hit you, but if you think that I wouldn’t fire your ass for trying to do it back you are sadly mistaken. You’re off the next week. Don’t come back here and certainly don’t you ever say anything like that again. What are you even thinking?! I’ve never seen you this way. What has you so upset that you’re shoving people, my girlfriend specifically and calling her a slut? I can’t belie-”

Hoseok was cut off by Jungkook. The hand that he had around the younger’s wrist was pulled towards him and Hoseok was cut off by Jungkook’s lips on his.

The whole room was silent and now it was your turn to cry. 

Your roommate was being held back by Yoongi, ready to mess the maknae up for being an ass and then kissing Hoseok in front of you. But as soon as it happened, it was over.

Jungkook pulled away, whispering something in a low voice that only you, him and Hoseok heard, and he turned around and walked out of the studio all together, leaving his bag.

No one said a single thing, except Yoongi, calling out Jungkook’s name to throw him his bag. There were a few cuss words being exchanged outside, but Hoseok just turned to stare at you, wide eyes and with tears of his own.

He moved to pull you into the studio, locking the door and pulling you towards his chest. Just how you had found Jungkook sitting originally, the two of you slid down the door, still being cradled into each other’s embrace.

“I’m so sorry.” He said, heart beating maddeningly fast in his chest. You weren’t sure what he was apologizing for.

What had just happened, or what Jungkook had said.

It’s me or her. You decide.


	7. Chapter 7

Hoseok drove you home that night and no words were exchanged between the two of you. His silence felt like he had put the final nail in the coffin that is your relationship. Or you had guessed, was.

“Hey…” you started to say, unsure of how to REALLY go about all of this. He turned to look at you, reminiscences of tears in his eyes. God, you really didn’t want to do this in the car. “Let’s go inside, yeah? I know we have to talk about this, regardless. But I would prefer to not do it in the car.” Hoseok looks down at his hands, and nods, and ever so silent.

Once you’re in your room, Hoseok sits down on the bed, head still hung low.

“Okay, so I understand that you want to choose him. There’s obviously a lot of history before me and I had a lot of fun. I hope that we can still be friends, yeah?” Your voice wasn’t stable at all, and you were fighting really hard to keep it together. After your words sat in for Hoseok, his head shot up.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He stated with a twisted look on his face. It’s almost like you weren’t even speaking the same language right now. “Are you breaking up with me?”

What? “I thought you were going to break up with me? You seemed pretty sad and you said I’m sorry. You held me like it was the last time!” You didn’t mean for your voice to rise so loud, but the entire situation was severely fucked up.

“I said sorry, because someone had kissed me in front of you. I said sorry because Jungkook is a little shit. I had no intentions of picking, because there is nothing to pick. Both of you are close to me but for obvious and different reasons. There’s nothing to switch between the roles you guys play in my life.”

“Did you just not know that Jungkook had feelings for you?” Hoseok let out a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. There’s something else going on, but you weren’t sure what.

“Hoseok, I promise you can tell me anything. I’m not going to judge you or break up with you for something that happened before me. Just say it, okay?”

Another sigh, and then Hoseok’s story began.

It was winter, the snow falling down slowly, but still menacing as always. Hoseok was currently locked up in the studio with Jungkook, going over moves for a dance. Right when it was time to leave, Jungkook was throwing his scarf around his neck. Hoseok was dressing himself for the cold, when Jungkook came over to fix his hyung’s own scarf.

“Hyung, seriously, what am I going to do with you? You can’t even put on your scarf the right way. You’d get sick and who would help me then, huh?” It almost sounded as if Jungkook was his wife, bickering over their husband.

“I promise, I’ll be fine. It’s not even that far of a walk.”

The younger let out a giggle and gave the other a soft smile. “I know, but still, someone has to look out for you.” The two had locked eyes, Jungkook’s hands still on his shoulders. It wasn’t that big of a secret that Jungkook looked at the older as something more than a friend, but in that moment…

Hoseok doesn’t know what came over him, the younger just looked so nice in that lighting. And still, he knows it was wrong to take advantage of someone who liked him, and the fact that he hadn’t been with anyone for awhile, just loomed like a cloud in his head. Hoseok leaned forward to push his lips against Jungkook’s.

Hoseok wasn’t sure where his sexuality lied on the spectrum, maybe bisexual. He’s never really put too much thought into it. He enjoyed people as a whole and it wasn’t limited to one or the other. Jungkook was attractive yes. Filling out in all the right places, and Hoseok’s never really thought of the younger than anything other than a brother. Shit, he’s like family. This is wrong, and Hoseok pushes away with wide eyes and his hand covering his mouth. Jungkook was only 18 and he just took advantage of him.

“Shit, I didn’t mean to do that. Jungkook, I.” But he didn’t have a reason, or an excuse. And he felt terrible in that moment.

Jungkook must have sensed his distraught and he turned to run out of the room, the studio, all of it.

“Jungkook didn’t come back for two weeks. And when he did, we acted like it never happened, but it’s like he thought since it happened once, it would happen again. I never thought I was attracted to him in that way, just that he was attractive. I know it sounds stupid, but it made sense to me. I guess he took my moment of weakness and ran with it.”

Everything he had just said slowly start to make sense. Why Jungkook hated you right off the bat, why he wanted you nowhere near the two of them at the same time.

“It does make sense, Hoseok. I think Yoongi is attractive, but I’m not attracted to him. We’re human it happens. And as far as your sexuality, that doesn’t bother me. I mean, we like who we like. Nothing much we can do about that. I’m just glad to know that you still want to be with me. I feel sorry for Jungkook, but that’s not going to stop me from wanting to be with you. It’s over when either you or I want it to be. You still want me, right?”

Hoseok just chuckled a little as he threw his arm over you. “Yeah I do. I have no plans of ending this any time soon.” You leaned up a little to give him a light kiss. Everything seemed to be lifted off your shoulders as you dragged him down to actually lie on the bed.

On the other side of town, Yoongi was dragging Jungkook into his car, your roommate doing her own part to shove as carefully as possible. Once in the driver’s seat, Yoongi began his ranting. Your roommate just sat back, holding his hand, listening to everything he has to say.

“You’re not going to be a little shit about this. You knew better than to do this. Hoseok is too nice of a guy for you to end something that is going well for him. I know you care for him a lot, Jungkook. I really do, but the two of you just wouldn’t have worked. You’re like family to him. And what if you break up, huh? Then what’s going to happen to that family. It’s going to crumble and be awkward. He loves you too much as a friend to let even the possibility of a romantic relationship take that away.”

Jungkook was listening, and he knew his hyung was right. He knew that he couldn’t make Hoseok happy. Not the way that you could. He let his stupid jealousy get in the way of his emotions, and he may have messed up everything for his hyung. What if Hoseok loses you and then doesn’t want to be his friend anymore. All these thoughts were racing through his mind and he broke down in tears once more, regretting everything that he had done.

Jungkook was so deep in this thoughts that he didn’t see where Yoongi had finally parked his car.

He looked up and didn’t recognize where he was, just some apartment complex.

“This is where she lives. Hoseok is here, I can see his car. Go in there and fix this. And if you don’t go do it, I’m going to let my girlfriend beat the shit out of you, record it and then tell everyone you were beat up by a short girl.” Yoongi leaned over to give your roommate a kiss and Jungkook cringed at the visual and the idea of people taunting about that. It’s not like he could fight back, and to be honest, your roommate was intimidating not in size, but in presence. No wonder Yoongi fell so hard for her.

“Okay. Uh, thanks, hyung and…”

“Don’t thank us just yet, Jungkook. She’s much more forgiving than I am. I’ll tell you that much. But she’s never been in a situation like this. The last guy who tried to screw her over….was bad. So just be cautious.”

Jungkook was about to vomit as he reached your front door, terrified of what was going on behind it. But he still knocked, and waited.

He was greeted by you laughing, Hoseok still tickling your sides. This wasn’t what he expected.

“Jungkook! Come in. I just ordered pizza!” You said, dragging him in. Your roommate had sent you a text that they were bringing the maknae over. And while you weren’t too happy about the events that had happened that night, everything on your’s and Hoseok’s end settled nicely. Things with Jungkook can be worked out, you knew that much was for sure.

Still the look on his face was priceless.


	8. Chapter 8

Jungkook looked terrified when you pulled him into the apartment. But that didn’t stop you from pulling the younger into a hug. You could feel his body tense, afraid if you were going to strangle him. But instead you led him to your bedroom and sat him down on your bed.

“I think it’s time for us to have an actual talk. The pizza will be here in about 45 minutes so until it gets here, you and I will be locked in here, getting to know each other.”

Jungkook looked down at his shoes, almost ashamed to be sitting there, like it had taken this long to actually talk to one of his best friend’s girlfriend. When Jungkook really took a look at you, he had to say, your beauty was stunning. Nothing like other girl’s that tried to throw themselves at Hoseok.

“Well, so I’m going to go ahead and tell you about me. And how I met Hoseok, I feel like that is very important to know.”

And thus started your story.

After a few minutes, Jungkook had shifted to really face you and listen. His eyes were wide and he had a small smile on his face. The two of you even had some in common, which shocked him to say the least. You told really lame jokes like Hoseok and your small was as bright as his. The guilt just destroyed him knowing that the two of you really did work so well together.

“It’s your turn, Jungkook.” He seemed so shy now, instead of the brash young man you had seen earlier.

“I’m 18, I just started college, majoring in dance, hip hop. I started back when I was 10 at a different dance studio, but I met Jimin through school and enrolled to the one that Hoseok works at. Um, I came out to my parents when I was 17. I have dated girls, but it never felt right. And Hoseok is just an amazing person that, as you know, is very easy to fall over. I don’t know what he told you, but I had never made a move on him formally, but I always wanted to. And then in the winter, he just kissed me out of nowhere and afterwards I stopped coming for about two weeks. It was just too hard to face when I had all of those feelings and he didn’t return them like I did.

And when you came around, it was so shocking. Hoseok has never been one for PDA, especially in the studio. But there the two of you were, just going at it and it was like, why isn’t that me? But I know it wouldn’t have ever worked out. Even if he did like me. And I’m sorry, noona. I hate that I said all of those things and I deserved you hitting me. Especially when I kissed him right in front of you. OH MY GOD.”

Jungkook finally broke down and cried, ashamed of what he had done to not only to Hoseok, but to you. The person who was so nice from the beginning and genuinely made Hoseok happy. Who had held the door open for him to come into your home, just an hour earlier calling you a slut.

His whole body was quivering at how he was before and how gentle you were being now. Jungkook had expected you to kick him out after this point, but instead you just placed a gentle hand on his head and pulled him towards your chest. He wailed out at that point, unable to control his sobs, you didn’t offer any comforting words, just letting him get it all out.

A few minutes went by and he started to hiccup, signaling he was finally calming down.

“Alright, so I would like to be your friend, and take you out on a friend date next week. Finals will be done at the point and we can rebuild this whole thing. Starting fresh. How does that sound?” You asked when Jungkook sat up to wipe away his tears. He gave a little nod and his age was really showing at that time. A knock from the door jolted you both from your spots on your bed and it was Hoseok, letting you know that the pizza was here.

-

When all of the pizza was gone and a comedy playing on the television, Jungkook took this time to apologize to Hoseok.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry for kissing you like that. I just got too heated and I did something stupid. I hope you can forgive me.” Jungkook sounded so defeated in that moment, but of course Hoseok was there to add some humor back into it. Without taking his eyes off of the TV, he said in a very serious tone, “I’ll forgive you if you kiss her.”

And both you and Jungkook looked at him with the most confusion the two of you could muster.

“You kissed her boyfriend, so now you have to kiss my girlfriend. It’s the only way I’ll fully drop this whole thing.”

Hoseok was full of crazy ideas but what the hell. Jungkook wasn’t sure if he was really serious, but he didn’t stop you when you leaned in and gave him a kiss. It was gentle, and held no meaning behind it, but in the end, you pulled away and saw Jungkook blushing.

“Oh come on, Jungkook, it’s not that big of a deal. I wouldn’t be surprised if we extended an invitation to the bedroom to you,” you said with a giggle in your voice (it would never happen but it was funny seeing Jungkook hide behind his hands.

“Why am I friends with you two?” He asked, still behind his hands.

“Because we are awesome, right baby?” Hoseok asked and you nodded along leaning to kiss Hoseok similar to Jungkook.

It felt so nice not to worry about this whole situation. The three of you settled into the couch until the movie was over and shoved Hoseok towards your room to sleep. You went to grab a pillow and blanket and tucked the maknae in, smiling at how he looked so young again.

“Are you coming, honey?’ Hoseok asked, finally in his boxers and brushing his teeth. He held his hand out for you to take and you did, being pulled into the comfort that was Hoseok.

-

But things can’t stay so simple for so long, can they?

-

It was a month later, while you were sitting out in the quad with Yoongi, Hoseok and your roommate, discussing Halloween plans.

“I’m just saying that I’ll hold your hand the entire way through the haunted house,” you said to Hoseok. He still wasn’t buying it, choosing to ignore the talk all together. His attention was back on you when he noticed a man standing in front of you two. He had a huge smile on his face, but you didn’t return it as much.

Hoseok looked between, back and forth, the two of you until finally your roommate stood up and threw her notebook at the man with a frown on her face.

“Go away, WonHOE. She doesn’t want you here.” She yelled out at this Wonho apparently. He simply picked up the notebook and threw it back to her. Yoongi may be small, but he is deadly. Just like her.

“Oh come on, you really insist on calling me that.” Wonho turned his attention to Hoseok and had a shit eating grin on his face as he held out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Hoseok, her ex,” he introduced himself. Your Hoseok stood up, a furrow in between his brows as he returned the handshake (with a little too much grip).

“I’m Hoseok, I’m her boyfriend. And I really don’t want you here right now.”

You closed your eyes so tight you were sure you were just having a bad dream, but when you opened them, the two Hoseoks were looking down at you, one with a grin and one with a frown.


	9. Chapter 9

To say that you were shocked, embarrassed, and a little nervous was a bit of an understatement. Yes, Wonho is Hoseok. And Hoseok is your boyfriend, but not that Hoseok. Your Hoseok. Your Hope. The entire situation was confusing to anyone who didn’t know who was who. And really only your roommate knew exactly what had happened.

The basic rundown that you had, which may be different from Wonho (Hoseok), was that the two of you had dated for a while, at least you had that you were dating, but as it would turn out, he was also seeing another girl. For how long, you didn’t know. And you really didn’t care. How you found out about this was getting a few snapchats from Wonho and it was a girl videotaping him sleeping in his bed. All she did was giggle and smile, give him a questionable kiss and it was gone.

It sucked seeing him like that but you didn’t say anything at first. You waited until he came over to your apartment, smiling and smelling a little like some perfume. He didn’t know that you knew. He also didn’t know that your roommate saw it too, and promptly ran into your room, baseball bat in hand and her phone ready to record what was posted onto his story before he got there.

When you held your device up to his face, he was shocked to say the least. He hadn’t looked at it, apparently, and was distraught that this was public for people to see.

“It was a mistake, all of it. I’ll admit to that. I went out with Hyungwon and I let myself get out of hand. I don’t know who she is and she was gone by the time I woke up. I was going to tell you, I just didn’t want to open with ‘oh hey, your car needs to be washed, oh yeah and I cheated on you last night.”

And he was right, that would have been bad, but because you already had the evidence, you didn’t want to keep him in your apartment for longer than necessary. All of his belongings were packed into a box (shittily put together by your roommate, bat still at her side for whenever you beckoned her). With a sigh and a single tear shed, you handed the box over to him, not even bothering to look at him in the eyes.

Wonho gently spoke your name, reaching out for one last touch, but you just couldn’t give in to it. Not after all of that.

To be honest, it wasn’t that dramatic, but it still hurt to be cheated on and it kept you from pursuing anything that could have been.

But not Hoseok. Your Hoseok. He showed you that you didn’t have to be scared. He could be trusted. And that’s why you disclosed all of this information right after running into Wonho.

“He’s not a bad person, but what he did was wrong and I just can’t imagine being close to him at all in the future.”

Hoseok simply scoffed and drew you closer to his chest.

“I would hope not! I don’t want you anywhere around him. He gave off this vibe that felt dirty and weird and kinky….and not the good kinky.” He gave a scoff and pulled you closer to him.

It was your turn to scoff, “And what do you know about kinky? Hmm?” His lips turned up into a smirk and it gave him the chance to grope your chest, as he leaned close to your ear.

“Baby there are a ton of things that I have yet to show you.”

That night, Hoseok showed you the beauty of using a vibrator on your clit while fucking.

To say that you saw stars was quite the understatement.

-

You were back at the library, trying to get in some last minute resources for a paper that you were writing, until someone shoved your favorite coffee drink in your face. You took it without question, knowing that only a few people knew what you liked. When you turned around to see who it was, you immediately shoved the drink back into their face.

“I don’t want to talk to you, Wonho. Please leave.”

“This is a public place; in case you forgot, I still go to school here too. I can be here as long as I want. Especially if a pretty thing like you is here, I could stay all day.”

His words were as charming as ever, but it wouldn’t deter you from staying away from him.

“Seriously, what do you want? I already have a boyfriend and we broke up. For very good reasons.” You watched with a little bit of guilt as the smirk swiftly changed into a sad frown.

“I realize that, but still I don’t think we couldn’t start over as friends. Come on, you can’t say that you don’t miss me. You even started dating another guy with the same name as me!”

You quickly turned around, hair whipping in his face, contorted with disgust.

“It was a mere coincidence that you share the same name. I didn’t plan for it and I wasn’t out looking for someone to replace you. It took a little bit before I could even think about dating anyone because of how used I felt by you. What? I wasn’t giving it up to you enough and you had to go to someone else? Wonho, I’m not stupid. You’re very handsome and charming, I’ll give that to you. But your personality is shit in comparison. I was lucky enough to last as long as I did.”

He wasn’t upset like you thought he would be, but utterly pissed.

“You can say whatever you want. I made a mistake yes. But you know I was going to come clean. I hated what I did, but that gives you no right to treat me like I’m trash. Before that incident, I treated you well. You can’t deny that. We were really great together and I hate that I lost it.”

Wonho did look very sad in that moment. It was hard to just want to be close to him again, in any kind of way. But you knew that Hoseok wouldn’t like it at all. And while you don’t think he would be controlling, out of respect, you just didn’t want to venture down that road.

“Wonho, I’m sorry. But until you can prove to me that you still aren’t that person, I can’t be very close to you. Maybe in the future, we could be friends. I’m just not over what you did to me. Good bye.” You turned around and ran quietly to a different part of the library, trying to fight back tears.

-

What you didn’t hear, or see, was Wonho tearing up himself, but quickly wiping them away with determination. It wasn’t like he would try to get you back, he would, at least, work hard to be your friend. But first he had to talk to someone that he wasn’t looking forward to. Your boyfriend. There is something that needs to be explained first though.

-

It was a Friday night and you were at a bar with Hoseok. It wasn’t very crowded, but still a fight for a table. You quickly found one, throwing Hoseok down and your purse, yelling that you would be going to get the two of you drinks.

You walked up to the bar and ordered your favorites, and decided to look at your boyfriend. You were in shock to see Wonho sitting in your spot, the two of them, Hoseok and Hoseok, staring at each other with their lips drawn tight.

It seemed Wonho was trying to explain something to the other, and while Hoseok’s arms were crossed in front of him, he was still leaning in to hear what he had to say. Hoseok isn’t an asshole at all, and he doesn’t care for the man across from him, hearing him out seemed like the polite thing to do.

“Your drinks are ready, miss!” The bartender yelled at you. You just handed him your card, without looking away from them and waited until he handed it back to you and quickly grabbed the drinks to go sit back down.

“Wonho. I didn’t realize you would be here,” you said with an uneven tone. You didn’t know what to expect out of these two. He looked up at you and then back down at the table. He seemed embarrassed but still waved for you to take a seat next to your boyfriend.

“I had to beg your roommate to tell me where you would be tonight. I had to…reveal…something before she would tell me. Even then she threatened to sick her dog on me if I wasn’t telling the truth.”

You had to think back to understand what he meant by her dog. After a couple of seconds, you realized he meant Yoongi. You let out a quiet chuckle, silently thanking your roommate and Yoongi for being bad asses no matter what.

“What was it that you had to reveal to her?” you questioned with a tilt of your head. It had to be something pretty serious for her to give in, especially to Wonho.

“Well that’s the thing. I just told your boyfriend and I think he shouldn’t have anything to really worry about now if we were to be friends in the future.”

You shifted yourself to look at Hoseok and he had a pretty neutral look on his face. Whatever it was, it must have settled decently with him.

“Well. What is it?”

“Wonho, here,” Hoseok said, finally moving to wrap his arm around you and grab his beer. He took a sip before continuing, “has a boyfriend.”

EVERYTHING else you were expecting but that. You knew Wonho to be a very open guy, willing to try anything, but for him to openly settle with a guy was….actually…not that surprising.

You lit up by the shy and embarrassed smile Wonho was hiding. It had to be true.

“Who is the lucky guy, then?” You said with a smile of your own. He shot his head up and looked you in the eyes. His smile never faded and he looked around the bar to find who must be his boyfriend. Another not so surprise and it was Hyungwon!

Wonho motioned him over and the tall, lanky male stumbled (almost sleepily) over to your table before sitting down across from you.

“It’s nice to see you again,” he whispered before grabbing Wonho’s hand. They shared a look that was rather endearing and truth be told, he never looked at you that way, and maybe this was another reason why he never fought to stay with you too much.

“You as well, Hyungwon. How did this even happen? I know we joked that you two were in a bromance, but I can’t say I’m too shocked.”

Hyungwon shy scratched at the back of his neck before speaking in a soft voice. “After he told me that you broke up with him, I was a little happy, you see. I actually had feelings for him for a while before you guys got together, I just never knew how to express or confess them. He kept calling himself a piece of shit and that no one would ever want him. But I explained that I did. And I always will. I did give him shit for what he did and we didn’t get together instantly. I don’t want you to think that he jumped from you to me. But we worked on it and just fell into the relationship easily. I’m sure you could understand that.”

And you did. That’s how you and Hoseok ended up together and why you had been able to work through so much in a short period of time.

“But wait, why didn’t I see that you were in a relationship then?”

“You blocked me on facebook and deleted Hyungwon as a friend. You wouldn’t really have any idea because of that.”

It sounded bad to hear it out loud, but you quickly pulled your phone out and reversed the block and added Hyungwon back. Once you were able to see, it was true. They had been together for a few months now and you slumped back into Hoseok’s arm a little defeated.

“I can’t say I forgive you just yet, Wonho. But I think we could always start somewhere.”

He gave you a smile and Hyungwon did as well.

As it turned out, Wonho has been trying to figure out how to approach you with this news. It wasn’t easy for him but you applauded him for finally working up the courage and telling three of the closest people to you first. That must have been difficult for him.

But he looked so relieved and happy that you gave him a small hug before you parted ways.

On the way home, Hoseok’s hand never left yours.

-

“You know, I keep saying this, but I’m still not surprised about him. If he didn’t try it up the ass at least once, I would have said he was lying.” You were already in bed, ready to snuggle up to Hoseok. He was in your bathroom brushing his teeth. Once he was finished he climbed into bed and fell back against the pillows.

“Have you ever done something like that, Hoseok?” You asked with genuine curiosity. Hoseok crossed his arms and looked up at the ceiling.

“I haven’t but it’s definitely something that I’ve thought about trying. Why? You want to experience it?” The look on his face was lewd but really if you were to do it, Hoseok would be the only one you felt comfortable with. So with a shy nod, he leaned over and pushed you further into the bed. You let out a gasp as his hands traveled down your body before they reached under you to grab your ass.

You were only wearing a pair of underwear and you could feel the heat from his palms. He mouthed at your neck, leaving little bites behind and you couldn’t help but moan. His fingers skimmed underneath the band of your underwear until he finally pulled them off.

You were a little nervous, but you completely trusted him. His kisses never stopped as they followed the trail down your body. He stopped at your pussy and it was already starting to get wet. Hoseok licked his lips before licking your own. Having him eat you out was always pleasurable. You leaned back and let yourself get lost in the sensations.

You jumped in shock as you felt something wet against your asshole and it was one of his fingers that was drenched in your juices. It was filthy but so arousing at the same time. You pushed your hips back up to his face and he got the message to continue with his tongue. It served as a good distraction as his finger slowly prodded inside your back entrance and it was such a weird feeling.

Once Hoseok felt you relax enough he slid his finger all the way in and pumped it in and out while sucking on your clit. It was almost too much.

“Babe, do you have any lube or anything? I want to make sure you aren’t hurt during this.” His voice was low and gravely. It made your pussy twitch with arousal. You turned over to dig through your night stand before pulling out a small packet your roommate had given you a while ago. He hummed and grabbed it with his free hand, the one that wasn’t inside you, and ripped it open with his teeth. You watched as he poured some on his finger that he had pulled out and with it slicked up with lube it went back in so easily.

“You’re doing so good, baby.” He moaned, you could see that he was hard in his pants, but couldn’t move to do much for him. Instead you wrapped your fingers through his hair, giving him the okay to keep going. His finger still moved in and out of you and you gasped out loud when you felt a second one begin to stretch you again. Because he was going so slow, it didn’t hurt as bad as you were thinking. Hoseok paused to give you time to adjust but the stimulation on your clit was still too much and you began thrusting upwards and it pulled his fingers further into you.

Hoseok took this as a sign and pushed the final digit in and oh god it was a stretch. Never had you felt so full before and it was arousing in a whole new way. You looked down at Hoseok and he was gazing at you with this look and it looked like he was ready to eat you.

“Do you think you’re ready?” he asked in that voice again. You were utterly speechless and gave him a nod instead of something verbal and he gave one last thrust of his fingers before he pulled them out. You could already felt on edge as it was and Hoseok hadn’t made you cum yet but it was coming soon.

Hoseok went to find a condom and brought back a couple of towels with him. He shoved one under you and set the other to the side. He grabbed the condom and rolled it on, giving himself a quick pump before grabbing what was left of the lube and slicking himself up and rubbing the rest on you.

“Are you ready?” He asked, lazily stroking himself before teasing your pussy with the head of his cock.

“I’m going to fuck you here first, make you cum, and then we’ll do the rest, okay?” You didn’t even need to answer before you pulled him down for a wet kiss and he pushed in. His pace was set face, with the motivation to see you cum. You were struggling to hold on to the bed, moans just dripping from your mouth.

Hoseok leaned over so his arms were on either side of your body and continuously rolled into you. It wasn’t until your legs were over his shoulders that you started to beg.

“P-please. Hoseok. I’m close.” You whispered to him, unable to be any louder unless you were moaning. Hoseok quickly pulled out of you, before spinning you around and pulled your ass to meet his front. He shoved himself back in you and the new angle was erotic. The tip of his hard cock continuously hit your gspot, causing you to nearly scream with want. Hoseok grabbed some of your hair and pulled you up a little more and it was just more ammunition to pound into you.

He raised his hand and gently slapped your ass. You cried out for more, wanting to have that little bit of sting to push you over the edge. He complied and with every spanking of his hand, the coil just twisted more and more until he slipped a couple of fingers in your quivering asshole and you tightened around him with your release hitting you head on.

He let go of your hair and you slumped down, still drowning in your orgasm. Hoseok only gave you a quick moment before he pulled himself out of you and pushed into your ass.

If you thought you were full before, this was close to busting. He didn’t move quiet as fast as he did earlier, giving test thrusts until he heard you moan again and started his pace and this was a whole new level of pleasure. With each bounce of your ass against him, it was bringing you closer to another orgasm. You rubbed your fingers against your clit to move the process along and within seconds you squirted and Hoseok actually had to stop because you were so tight around him.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” he groaned and quickly pulled out to rip the condom off and jerk himself to completion. You felt his warm and sticky release over your entrance and cooed at the feeling. Hoseok grabbed a little of his cum before pushing two fingers back inside your ass and you could feel the little twitch of his cock in interest in seeing some of his spunk inside you, like claiming his territory.

The towel that was left untouched to the side was picked up by him and he quickly wiped you down completely, getting up to grab some wipes and fully clean you up. He returned to the bed to clean up everything, noticing that you hadn’t really moved yet and after the fan was turned on, he settled into to bed next to you, completely naked and blissed out.

“Well, what did you think?” he said as he let out a happy breath. You turned to throw an arm over him and kissed his chest.

“I think it’ll be your turn next, Hoseokie~” And you giggled as you felt him tense up. He quickly relaxed and kissing your forehead.

“I don’t think I have to worry about Wonho being too kinky. I think it’s you who is dangerous here.”

“Hey, you didn’t reject the idea.” 

“I’m not saying anything. Go to sleep, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this as admin Tease from Sexinthelounge on tumblr, I wanted it all in one place for you guys!
> 
> -Tease xoxo


End file.
